Two Girls One Night
by Rakuji
Summary: Pre WC3, JainaxSylvanas femslash smut. As requested by the General Forum. Jaina is sent to Silvermoon city by her teacher after breaking up with Arthas where she meets Sylvanas who has never been kissed before and one thing leads to another.


Disclaimer – Jaina Proudmoor, Sylvanas Windrunner and just about everything else in this story are owned by Blizzard Entertainment under there Warcraft franchise I make no claim to ownership; I own nothing not even my own twisted imagination that spawned this story. I'm just playing with there characters and promise to return them in once piece. Dedicate this story to all the trolls on the General Forum. Ret is fine l2p :p

Deux Filles Un Nuit

Two Girls One Night By Rakuji/Roriene of Thaurissan

It was a nice Spring evening in Silvermoon City, Jaina had been sent to the grand Elven City by her Teacher ah he believed that it would help her get over the recent heart break inflicted by the Young Prince Arthas. It was while in Silvermoon the young mage quickly befriended the Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner. At the Elven women instance they decide to have a Girls night sleepover which Jaina found it odd for grown a woman to suggest, but after hearing that Sylvanas hadn't had the chance with the past war, having one Sister missing and the other eloping with some strange human mage she felt very alone.

That night the two Girls had enjoyed there time together; gossiping, trying on clothes, drinking wine and enjoying the best chocolate Azeroth had to offer, just relaxing doing girly stuff. It had been a long time since either of them had the opportunity to just be girls.

Several glasses later and a fresh change into some of Sylvanas' finest Silk Nighties both were feeling rather tipsy that when Jaina started going into detail about her and Arthas relationship. "So then he like Jaina I need space I'm just not ready, yet when we first became lovers he was like I am ready if you are" Jaina said in her best imitation of the young Prince's voice which wasn't that good "I loved that arrogant, afraid, of commitment, immature, noble kind hearted man and he has to go and break my heart" she finished off sadly. Wanting to change the subject about her love life she turns to the Elf and asked "So what about you? I'm sure you have to fight the men off with a stick" Sylvanas blushes and mumbles "I've never been with or man I haven't even been kissed" her cheeks going deep crimson with embarrassment

Jaina looked down at the Elven Ranger General, and smiled. You mean you have never." Sylvanas shook her head. She leaned into girls' arm and whispered closely. "Not even once." The girls stared at each other, and whether it was the Silvermoon Port or the confession they never knew, but suddenly there was an electric tension between them.

Sylvanas moved first. She was curious about Jaina's full rosy lips and wondered what they would taste like. Softly, she pressed a kiss on blonde girl's mouth. Jaina answered with a soft moan. Her pupils were dilated, and her breath went faster. Sylvanas moved her wet lips against Jaina's. She licked the blonde's, lower lip before forcing Jaina's mouth to let her tongue enter. She tasted like honey and peaches,

She hungrily took possession of Jaina's mouth. Their tongues met in a passion neither of them had ever thought they felt for the other.

Sylvanas felt Jaina's delicate fingers on her bare skin. Without breaking the kiss, Slyvanas put her hand over Jaina's and together they massaged her body. As the passion rose, so did the rhythm of the massage and soon Slyvanas moaned with lust. She were longing for more contact. Without any further thought, she quickly took off silk nightie. Jain was mesmerised by Sylvanas' peachy tits and looked up at the Elven girl for permission to touch the naked beauty.

Sylvanas held her breath when Jaina gently touched her hard nipple and played with it. To her surprise, Jaina leaned over without hesitation and took it in her mouth. Sylvanas let out a deep moan, this felt so good! Jaina sucked and let her tongue play little rounds around the nipple, teasing it. Then she softly bit it. Sylvanas felt the effect of the horny playfulness between her legs. She knew her panties were getting soaked and with each suck and bite of Jaina's hot wet mouth, more juice dripped down from her soaking nether lips. Jaina looked up, her smile still drunken, the corner of her tongue caught between her lips as if to prove she was determined to finish her task. Her hand grabbed Sylvanas' other breast and she pinched her nipple hard. The sweet pain sent shivers down Sylvanas' spine and she opened her mouth, begging for more.

Sylvanas' pussy was drowning and yet the juices kept coming. She could feel some of her sweet juice flowing past her drenched panties, finding its way down her slender tight. She could take no more.

With a bang she threw her body down onto the ground and growled out in pleasure. She closed her eyes tight. Her hips bucked up and her pussy clenched tight. She whimpered as her orgasm flushed over her with a gulf of passion. She lay still and tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, they met two curious deep blue eyes, wide with hunger and eager to cum as well.

Jaina slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Sylvanas caught Jaina's perky milky white breasts sitting up, waiting to be ravished by the first mouth that wanted them and Sylvanas wanted them badly. Jaina's breasts were round and just a little smaller than her own, who was well blessed by nature. Sylvanas felt a jerk of lust in her lower abdomen when she stared up at the young mage's beautiful breasts. She wanted to wrap her tongue around them, suck them and jerk them until Jaina would scream out her name and forget all about Arthas.

Jaina was still looking into her eyes, her mouth partly opened, when her hand moved down and disappeared into her own panties. She bent her legs a little, and Sylvanas knew that Jaina had just put a finger in her own wet pussy. She wondered if it was as juicy as her own. She wondered what it would taste like. She felt how she was quickly juicing up again by the thought of tasting Jaina, licking her inner core and swallowing every bit of what the young mage had to offer. After a moment, Jaina pulled her hand out of her panties. Sylvanas' eyes widened with lust when she saw it glistening in the moonlight. The mage sill looking at Sylvanas smeared her juice covered finger all over her hard nipple.

With a loud groan, Sylvanas sat up and pulled Jaina towards her. She had to taste that juice! Her eager mouth closed around the pink nipple and as her tongue closed around it and licked up the juice, she sucked it hard. Now it was time for Jaina to moan out loud. Sylvanas could feel the young mage shiver under her touch. She switched breasts, and started to suck the other one. Jaina's shivering body pressed hard to hers, begging for more.

Sylvanas' hands found Jaina's panties and pulled the down her legs. She leaned back for a moment to look at the, perfectly flat stomach and the cute curly pubes underneath. With a smile she looked up. "You are beautiful Jaina, Arthas was a fool to break up with you" she said. Jaina blushed. Sylvanas gently pushed the blonde mage down and positioned herself between her legs. She then softly ran her hands down from Jaina's breasts unto to her stomach, where she rested it. The Elven Ranger licked her lips when she felt the constant throbbing between her own legs. She looked up at Jaina again.

"I want to taste you completely," she said as her hand found the wet folds of the blonde head girl. Jaina moaned and her hips bucked towards Sylvanas' hand. Sylvanas laughed softly. "Don't be impatient, just enjoy it." Jaina nodded her deep blue eyes glazed over with lust.

Sylvanas' own pussy was mercilessly throbbing for attention. Had it been drowning before, that was nothing to the state it was in now. Hot juice was flowing down her tights and onto the floor deliciously waiting for a mouth to drink it.

Bending over to Jaina's pussy, the lust shot through her veins. She pushed Girl's legs further apart, and the full sight of her open and pulsing rosy pussy took her breath away. Her folds were swollen and glistening of cunt juice, inviting any passerby to please enter the dark, wet cave of joy. Sylvanas' tongue played with Jaina's swollen clit, drawing deep moans from her partner, before she moved down to the feast of juice that was waiting for her in Jaina's hot pussy. She licked the folds first, and then she put her mouth across the opening and sucked with all her might. Her tongue pushed in deeper as she desperately licked the juice from the walls inside. With her other hand she pinched the throbbing clit of the mage-river she was drinking from. Jaina started to thrust her hips harder and harder, her moans turned into cries and pleas for release, until suddenly Sylvanas was treated to a flood of Sweet Nectar. She drank it all. She couldn't remember ever tasting anything better.

When Jaina had finished, Sylvanas released her mouth from her pussy and pulled herself upwards until she lay face to face with Jaina. They softly kissed and continued their adventurous journey between each others legs until they blissfully feel asleep in each other arms.


End file.
